Chains
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [JudAlaWeek - Día 3] Aladdin en una noche de reflexión es interrumpido por Judal.


Continuando con el reto "JudAla Week" acá dejo mi aporte del **Día 3, **cuyo tema no es nada más y nada menos que "Luchas por el Poder". Espero que se sea de su agrado a pesar de que esto tenga algo de "M" sí, "M" Ash, ahí avisé. Si no les agrada, por favor cierre las pestaña y busque algo de su gusto y deje a los desequilibrados mentales vivir de sus fantasías(?

De cualquier modo, no es tan gráfico a menos que seas _sensible, _cosa que dudo si te gusta esta pareja.

Ahora sí, continúo con lo de siempre. Magi: The labyrinth of magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka y yo sólo me valgo de la belleza encarnada de sus personajes para escribir cochinadas. Un momento ¿Dije "cochinadas"?

* * *

**Chains**

**By: Zahaki**

Era la misma habitación de siempre, ostentosa, lujosa, monótona. Las mismas sábanas, blancas, suaves, mullidas, y sin embargo, la sensación era diferente cada día que transcurría. Ese conocido sentimiento de desapego que en ocasiones le sofocaba, ahogando sus pensamientos en confusiones.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a notar con frustración que los días pasaban con lentitud, dándole oportunidad a su cabeza de crear murmullos incongruentes que zumbaban sin cesar y le arrebataban de la efímera realidad en la que se había sumergido, una a la que no pertenecía.

Y Aladdin lo sabía. Sabía que nada tenía que ver el lugar, que el problema no eran las suaves sábanas que le envolvían y mucho menos el extraño cambio en el clima de Sindria. El problema era él: el Magi, el Magi de otro mundo. Parpadeó antes de elevar la vista y entreabrir los labios para respirar sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, dejando que su pecho se ensanchara más de la cuenta sin que se notase verdaderamente alterado.

En más de una ocasión, azotado por sus pensamientos abrumadores, quiso descubrir en sus viajes, encuentros, en las caras que se grabarían por siempre en su memoria; algo que le brindara sentido de pertenencia, mas nada halló. Sólo una fuerte reticencia a sus propios deseos.

Sin embargo quería intentarlo.

Se frotó el rostro con cansancio, embargado nuevamente por la contradicción que parecía querer destruir su mente y dividir su alma. Aladdin no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que quería ayudar, después de todo su poder estaba para servir al bienestar del flujo del destino.

Para proteger a los que amaba

No recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado antes, ni siquiera cuando en luchas pasadas estuvieron en su mayor apogeo. Sus músculos tensos, se quejaron con cada movimiento. Deslizó su cuerpo fuera de la cama y se estremeció involuntariamente ante el roce de sus pies desnudos contra el frío piso de mármol. La noche sindriana había refrescado la amplia habitación y el clima se acentuaba con el ominoso ambiente.

Las pequeñas luces de las velas provocaban que se dibujaran sombras abstractas en el lugar, dándole la impresión de que no se encontraba solo. Una sensación de incomodidad le recorrió el cuerpo y tuvo el frenético impulso de frotarse los brazos con fuerza para mermar el desagrado que le produjo y cosquilleaba en su piel con escalofríos.

Se dirigió a una pequeña repisa. Había agua fresca en un envase grande frente a un espejo y él aprovechó la oportunidad de hundir las manos en ella y llevarla a su rostro para serenarse. El líquido deslizando por su cara le proporcionó de un inusitado alivio que le hizo exhalar un pequeño suspiro de gusto. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Sentía sus pensamientos aclararse y el cansancio comenzar a abatirle, anunciando un sueño reparador como hacía mucho no tenía. Pronto, sus ojos se dirigieron al espejo de nuevo y un frío punzante paralizó su cuerpo. El cansancio esfumándose y la alarma activándose provocando un oleaje de tensión que le lastimó.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en notar mi presencia—siseó la figura con disimulada diversión a pesar de que su lóbrega sonrisa delataba suficientemente bien sus maliciosas intenciones—. Eres demasiado descuidado, enano.

Aladdin pasó saliva muy suavemente aunque eso no evitó que la manzana de su garganta se convulsionara con fuerza. Su nerviosismo fue evidente.

—No te esperaba hoy—respondió con sinceridad desviando la mirada mientras tomaba la toalla y se secaba el rostro, intentando fingir indiferencia—. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó intentando no sentirse estúpido por no tener nada mejor qué decir.

—Yo diría que sí me estabas esperando—repuso Judal mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sus ojos rojos se ensanchaban, burlones.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres—Aladdin contestó sin verle, quizás intentando ignorarle inútilmente. No lo sabía con certeza.

Judal se incorporó y aunque no lo veía, Aladdin pudo saberlo por el suave chirrido de la cama, por los pies descalzos del magi que parecían susurrar con su suave andar, por el casi imperceptible sonido de su largo cabello ébano ondeando con su avance. Contuvo la respiración. No quería verle, no quería abrir los ojos para comprobar que le tenía al frente y no sabría qué hacer. No entendía a esa persona por más que buscara en sus memorias los recuerdos de sus confidencias revelados por su poder en uno de sus primeros encuentros.

—No me creo el cuento de que se te olvidó cerrar la ventana.

La voz del mayor de los magis le paralizó nuevamente. No supo si fue de miedo, de expectación o incluso si era ese tono tan sugerente y embriagador que le desconcertaba siempre. Aun así, Aladdin tuvo la fuerza suficiente para dominarse. Resopló suavemente y le encaró con seriedad y poca expresión.

—Una ventana abierta puede tener muchos significados, Judal—replicó categóricamente—. Tú eres quien lo ha interpretado como una invitación.

Judal siguió sonriendo, al parecer no muy convencido—Es lo que más parece. Incluso comenzaba a sentirme halagado por tu espera—el magi fingió decepción suavizando un poco su expresión antes de inclinarse cerca del rostro de Aladdin—. Quería tratarte bien, Aladdin. Muy bien—reiteró con voz trémula haciéndole estremecerse involuntariamente.

Aladdin no respondió e instintivamente huyó de su mirada. Judal dejó escapar una risilla ahogada que incrementó de volumen cuando se irguió y pronto sintió que se alejaba provocando que exhalara el aire que había retenido sin notarlo.

No fue consciente del momento en que el magi se había separado tanto de él hasta que la voz de éste resonó en la estancia y cuando Aladdin encontró la suficiente voluntad para alzar la mirada, le vio tumbado en la cama. No supo qué había dicho el mayor o quizás fue ese incomprendido temor a entenderlo lo que ensordeció sus oídos. No obstante, inútil fue cuando se dirigió a sí mismo a su encuentro.

Temor… repitieron sus pensamientos, alejándole del dominio de su cuerpo. Pero no era la clase de temor a ser lastimado porque bien sabía que podía defenderse. Era algo incomprendido y a lo que difícilmente podría encontrarle un nombre, como si no perteneciera a ese mundo. Desconocía por completo la naturaleza de esos sentimientos que le invadían y su reacción a estos.

Su cuerpo permaneció rígido, reacio al primer toque que le electrificó lo suficiente como para convulsionarse nerviosamente, pero poco a poco su barrera se derritió cuando se sintió hundido entre las sábanas. Sintió que se ahogaba con la pesadez del ambiente y la habitación, que en un principio parecía inmensa; ahora le provocaba claustrofobia. No, sólo eran excusas y su mente se lo recordó con descaro. No era la habitación, no era Sindria y mucho menos su procedencia. Esta vez, la respuesta era Judal, y de nuevo Judal. Judal jugueteando con su cabello, Judal deshaciendo con hambrienta maestría su ropa, Judal susurrando palabras vergonzosas, y él que necio aún, intentó repudiar sus cálidas caricias, no pudo conseguirlo.

—Mírame—dijo el mayor y Aladdin negándose a escucharlo, apretó con más fuerza los ojos. No quería ver la burla en aquel prepotente rostro y mucho menos concederle una nueva victoria—. Mírame, Aladdin. Mírame y no lo olvides.

¿Olvidar? Como si tal cosa fuese posible cuando que el otro se esmeraba al marcar con uñas y dientes las partes de su piel que no exponía, obligándole en ocasiones a usar su turbante para disimular esas clandestinas actividades. Por más que quisiera, no podía olvidar ni siquiera la sensación que quemaba en su cuerpo días después y le obligaba a buscar el auto-consuelo. Y pese a su renuencia y orgullo, lo hizo. La débil claridad de las velas penetró lentamente en sus ojos cerúleos con imágenes desenfocadas hasta que pudo distinguir la figura cernida sobre él. Pasó saliva, las palabras de Judal taladraban en su cabeza repitiéndose y más se respondía a sí mismo que era imposible olvidar esos ojos color sangre, felinos y devoradores, recordándole nuevamente que tenía la voluntad atada frente a él.

Y esperó. No hubo sonrisa victoriosa, ni burla. Judal sólo lo observaba como si buscara algo y Aladdin se sintió desnudo en un plano no físico que, incluso le incomodaba más. Sintió el impulso de huir, pero su cuerpo no obedeció sus órdenes.

Judal con la misma y extraña inexpresión, suavizó la mirada, cerrando sus párpados a media tapa hasta que sólo se notara una pequeña línea roja y brillante bajo el trocito de piel que cubría sus ojos. Y embistió. Lo hizo de nuevo y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando la garganta de Aladdin pareció abrirse en alaridos ásperos que le lastimaron. Su cuerpo se movió de nuevo sin que él fuese consciente de ello, sus pies enterrándose con desespero en las colchas, provocando que se arqueara hasta despegarse por completo de las sábanas.

El oleaje de confusión se intensificó con los dedos del otro tomándole de las caderas y frotándolo contra su pelvis y sentía que se desmayaría con ese desquiciante roce acariciando vivazmente su interior, pero eso no era lo que quería.

—N-no… —suplicó removiéndose en forma arrítmica cuando su poca consciencia le reprendió, intentando alejarse—. Así no…

Judal hizo caso omiso a su ruego, por el contrario, le sostuvo con más fuerza y cambió el ritmo de sus caderas alcanzando el órgano sensible del chiquillo haciéndole gemir. Perdido y frustrado, se mordió los labios negándose a darle ese placer, pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle otra vez, como si no le reconociera como su dueño. Se sobresaltaba con ansiedad por donde las manos del otro magi se deslizaban, extendiéndose como un poderoso veneno.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero se arrepintió cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su barbilla—Te dije que me miraras—reprendió Judal con una sombra de enojo opacando sus ojos. Aladdin se sintió intimidado—. Deja de pensar de una maldita vez. Yo soy el que está aquí.

Aladdin sin poder evitarlo, parpadeó confundido. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la cerró de inmediato tomándose un segundo para organizar sus pensamientos—Sé que estás aquí…—respondió finalmente.

—Entonces deja de negarlo. Deja de parecer tan desesperado por encontrarle un sentido a todo, deja de intentar de ser el maldito niño bueno que ama a todo el mundo. Me irritas.

El joven magi le observó estupefacto sin saber qué fue lo que más le conmocionó. Tanto las palabras de Judas como el dolido reproche en su voz, le turbaron lo suficiente como para olvidar su batalla interior. Él no se sentía el _niño bueno_ como aseguraba Judal, de hecho, al permitir eso había sido tan egoísta como el otro, y por más que lo pensaba, no sentía culpa en lo absoluto. Su cuerpo seguía agitado y espasmódico, esperando la continuación.

Sus deseos parecían aclararse y la aceptación, le proporcionó la comunión que había deseado.

—Siempre te irritaré no importa lo que haga ¿verdad?

—No es gracioso, _chibi_.

—No intento ser gracioso, Judal—respondió con la mayor la tranquilidad. Se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos y alcanzó los cabellos del otro desatándolos como los suyos, sonriendo ante el rostro de desconcierto de éste—. Ahora, ¿te importaría que termináramos juntos lo que empezaste?

Y Judal no necesitó una palabra más.

Judal se dejó caer sobre él. Su peso abordándole y quemándole por donde sus pieles aún hacían contacto, el olor a sudor de ambos mezclándose al de fruta dulce del mayor, le mantenían embriagado.

La situación aún le desconcertaba a pesar de que sentía calma y dejaba que sus dedos hicieran pequeños remolinos y figuras en los hombros y cabellos negros. Experimentaba una especie de apego que le hacía olvidar pesares, ¿sería a eso que llaman la calma antes de la tormenta? No era tonto, sabía que ese alivio era momentáneo y desaparecería tras la sensación de abandono que el otro dejara tras de sí, como sus anteriores irrupciones.

Esta vez, como Judal declaró al inicio, le había tratado bien. No lo que él llamaría tierno, o incluso con cariño, pero si lo suficiente como para incinerar sus contradicciones.

Temía desear más de eso.

Judal enterró la cara en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, y Aladdin trató de no pensar en eso. Hizo un notable esfuerzo para mantener la consciencia y clavar la mirada en el dosel de seda que bordeaba la cama, entreteniéndose unos instantes con la forma de su suave caída mientras volvía poco a poco a la realidad e intentaba justificar su consecución a ese acto sin encontrar nada convincente qué creerse.

—No te entiendo, enano—declaró Judal con voz queda, casi en un susurro frustrado—. Se supone que me odias, pero por más que hago esto nunca me miras como el rey y su perro o como Hakuryuu me miraba antes… no te comprendo.

Aladdin parpadeó suavemente y por su rostro se asomó una sonrisa muy pequeña en un extremo de sus labios. El impulso, la calma, la suave respiración de Judal dando pequeños pasitos por su cuello le hizo tener el fuerte deseo de extender (al menos por unos minutos) esa sensación de sosiego. Pasó ambos brazos por la espalda del mayor en un abrazo reconfortante, apretando su mejilla contra su frente mientras observaba los _rukh_ de ambos danzar tranquilamente, indiferentes a ellos y sus problemas.

—No te odio—dijo con serenidad provocando que Judal se alzara un poco y le observara con seriedad y el menor supo que buscaba duda en sus facciones.

—Pero yo—Judal no pudo continuar. Era una extraña ocasión en la que se veía confundido y abrumado. Aladdin creyó sentirle temblar, mas no estuvo seguro— Te he quitado muchas cosas—prosiguió recuperando la seriedad y acidez en su tono, entornando lentamente los ojos—. Lo normal sería que me odiaras.

—No me has quitado nada—respondió Aladdin posando una mano contra la mejilla del magi haciendo que volviera a mostrarse sorprendido. Su pulgar bordeó suavemente su rostro mientras tomaba aire para continuar—. Yo permanezco aquí porque así lo he decidido, Judal.

—Tampoco estás ganando nada—dijo con frialdad.

—Nada te he pedido—replicó de inmediato con toda serenidad. Dejó que sus párpados descansaran sobre sus ojos—. Los sacrificios son necesarios en una lucha y esto no es diferente.

—Sigo sin entenderte—admitió de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso eso importa? —Preguntó aún con ojos cerrados— Quizás con esto sólo pretendas dominarme, pero lo que yo deseo es algo mucho más complejo que eso.

Sintió los labios del magi presionando los suyos brevemente y él sonrió contra los suyos, llenándose con su dulce sabor a durazno.

— ¿Puedo ser tu deseo?

—Puedes serlo—respondió sin negar ni afirmar a pesar de que bien conocía la respuesta. Y aunque Aladdin había perdido la batalla contra sus pretensiones, ganó a cambio la liberación de sus cadenas.

* * *

¡Hasta el Día 4!

Si es que se me ocurre algo para escribir...


End file.
